An Unexpected Future
by jellybean96
Summary: They've had their future mapped out since day one of being best friends. They were going to graduate and become rockstars. Together. But will an unexpected bump in the road ruin all of those plans? Will it bring them closer together? Or will outside forces try to tear them apart as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi loves! I'm back! With an all new story for you! I know what you're probably thinking, **_**three HTR stories at once! Can she do it?**_** I don't know if I can do it, but I'm gonna try. :)  
So, I was originally going to post this yesterday, but I got kicked off the computer. And then my sister turned the computer off without unplugging my flashdrive, and so all my fanfics got erased. Luckily, I never deleted them from my iPod. All it took was a little e-mailing, copy and pasting, and editing. **

**I really hope that you enjoy this story! **

* * *

*No one's POV*  
The sunlight streams in through the partially open window of the young teenagers' bedroom, slightly tinted in color and brightness due to the dark purple curtains hanging on the windows. The light makes its way through the window and crawls across the carpeted bedroom floor, landing on the bed that is occupied by two teenagers, Zander Robbins and Stevie Baskara.  
Zander is lying on his back, one arm underneath of his head for support, the other wrapped lovingly around Stevie's waist, pulling her body closer to his own. Stevie is lying on her side, one arm curled up underneath of her head, the other spread across Zander's chest. Their legs are tangled together beneath the cool, white bed sheets. Their breathing is even, their heartbeats are steady, and there is a smile on each of their faces, a happy sort of glow emanating from the both of them.

* * *

*Zander's POV*  
I pull my arm out from underneath of my head, moving it to cover my eyes as I wait for them to readjust to the light shining on my eyelids. After a moment, I lift my arm off of my eyes and turn my head to glance at the beauty that is sleeping next to me, Stevie Baskara; my wonderful girlfriend. A smile appears on my face as I look at her and think about the previous nights' adventures. I take my hand and gently push away some of the strands of her hair that had fallen in front of her face, then I lean forward and place a soft kiss to her forehead. I pull back and then admire her beauty for a moment until her eyelids start to stir. She opens her eyes slowly and I gaze lovingly into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. A smile appears on her face when she catches me looking at her.  
"Hey," she says quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear.  
"Hey," I say back, beginning to draw little patterns on the exposed skin of her waist.  
She shifts slightly at my touch, "That tickles Z."  
"Good," I smile, starting to tickle her. She moves around and wiggles as I continue to draw on her skin, both of us laughing together loudly. This goes on for a while; me tickling Stevie, her trying to escape my grasp, the both of us laughing. It finally ends with Stevie lying on top of me, our lips only centimeters away from each other. Her hair is all over the place, most of it down in front of her face. I lift my head off of the pillow and capture her lips in mine, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. She tangles her fingers in my hair and deepens the kiss. She slowly rolls her hips against mine and I let out a deep moan, causing her to smile against my lips. She pulls away from the kiss and I look at her.  
"Why did you stop?" I ask her confused.  
"Your parents and sister are probably going to be back soon. Do you really want them to walk in on us doing what we did last night?"  
"You make a good point. So instead of doing what we did last night, why don't we just make out instead? You can stop me if I go too far."  
"How about a quickie? Then we get some food."  
"Stevie Baskara, I like the way you think," I pull her down towards me again and capture her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

"Z, that was the best breakfast I have ever had." Stevie says to me as she walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist as I stand at the sink, rinsing off our dishes.  
"Really?" I ask her, not fully convinced.  
"Nope," she leans up so that her mouth is right against my ear, "The entrée was definitely the best part."  
I smile and then quickly turn around in her arms, pinning her against the counter next to the sink, "Oh it was, was it?" she bites her lip and nods her head. "How about the second part of the main course?"  
"You're gonna have to show me what it is. I'm more a visual learner," she whispers, her hands trailing lower down my backside.  
I smile once again and capture her lips in a kiss, my arms wrapping around her waist. Her hands move up my bare back and wrap themselves around my neck. As the kiss deepens, I move my hands from her waist and grab her exposed thighs due to her wearing one of my t-shirts, and then lift her up so that she is perched on the edge of the counter. Her legs immediately wrap around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. I begin to absentmindedly draw random shapes on her thigh, eliciting a breathy moan from Stevie.  
As my hands begin to travel up underneath of the front of my shirt, towards Stevie's bra clasp, we get interrupted, "ZANDER JUSTIN ROBBINS! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  
We quickly break apart, Stevie jumping down off of the counter, and myself turning around. I run a hand through my hair as Stevie just stands there awkwardly in my shirt, looking down at the floor. "Hi mom, dad. Mel."  
"Zander, would you care to tell me what on earth your father, sister and I walked in on?" my mom asks me, one hand on her hip.  
"Clearly mom, they were getting ready to-"  
"Zip it Mel. Now go to your room."  
Mel huffs and mumbles something none of us can understand before stalking off down the hallway to her bedroom. Once we hear Mel's door slam shut, mom turns back to face me and Stevie.  
"Sit," she motions to the kitchen table and we both move to sit down in two separate chairs, just to be on the safe side. My dad has moved off into the living room and has turned on the television, not wanting to be in the room for one of my mom's lectures. "Now listen. In all honestly, I don't really want to know what the two of you do when you're here alone, or late at night, or any other time of the day. But when you know that we are coming home within a certain amount of time, you better keep your hands to yourselves. Because I better not walk in again to see what you two were just doing. And Mel and your father certainly don't need to see that either. Especially with the minimal amount of clothing you two have on, and the very compromising positions of your hands mister," she directs the last part at me, "Now, this wasn't meant to be any sort of lecture, but I just want you two to remember to always use some form of protection, please. And I don't ever want to see anything like that ever again. Understand me?"  
Stevie and I both nod our heads in embarrassment. I glance over at her to see the heat rising to her cheeks, and I can feel the same happening to my cheeks as well. I look back to my mom and give her a small, nervous smile, "Got it mom. Thanks."  
"Good. Now go upstairs and get dressed then go out and enjoy your last day of summer. Your first day of school is tomorrow." Stevie and I nod our heads again and then stand up from our chairs. I grab Stevie's hand and pull her out of the dining room and then up the stairs to my bedroom.  
Once there, we go in and I shut the door behind us, then turn around and lean up against it. Stevie moves and sits down on the edge of my bed, sighing loudly.  
She looks up at me and gives me a look, "Well that was pretty embarrassing. I told you earlier that that wasn't a good idea. I knew they were going to walk in on us. I just knew it. But as always, you don't listen to me."  
"I listen to you. And just be glad that they didn't walk in on us last night. That would have really been embarrassing." I push myself off of the door and move so that I am standing in front of her and I reach down to put my hands on her waist.  
"Yes it would have," she puts her hands on my arms and pushes them away, "now go and get dressed. I'll text Kacey and the guys and we'll meet up with them in a little bit. We're gonna go out and have a good time for our last day of summer. Got it?"  
I drop my hands and sigh, "Fine. I'll go get dressed. Do you want to stop by your place so you can change into something else?"  
"Are you forgetting that I brought clothes here a little while ago?"  
"Right. Sorry. You can change here, I'll go to the bathroom. That way nothing is bound to happen."  
"Alright. See you in a few minutes." I kiss the top of her head and then proceed to grab a change of clothes out of my dresser and then walk out of my bedroom to the bathroom, leaving Stevie by herself to get changed.

* * *

After I finish getting dressed, I head back into my bedroom to see Stevie fully dressed and sitting on my bed, her phone in her hands. "Hey," I say as I walk in and shut the door behind me.  
"Hey," she says back, looking up at me, giving me a smile.  
"Did you text Kacey?"  
"Yep. She said that she'll text the guys and we're all gonna meet up at Danny Mangos."  
"Alright then. What are we waiting for, let's go celebrate our last day of summer!" And with that, I grab her hand in mine and we both leave my room and head downstairs to go outside and to my car.  
As we drive along, Stevie turns on the radio and we both sing our hearts out, not a care in the world. This is gonna be an awesome school year. I can feel it already.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy this? I really hope you did! Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I know it isn't too long, but hopefully, the next ones will be way longer! Sorry bout all the exclamations, I'm really excited! My school play opens tonight! EEEEK! :)**

**Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi lovelies! I know that it's been quite a while, but I've been super busy. My school play just ended so I was dealing with that, as well as starting work on all of my finals for school and stuff. But, I get out on June 18****th****, so I don't have much longer. And then I will be able to update whenever I feel like. So, I really hope that you like this part, it took me a while to get it just how I wanted it.**

* * *

**Also, I've decided to start doing some review replies. So, here goes.**

_**ZevieObsessed2012: I'm so glad you love it already and are taking the time to review. That really means a lot to me. I plan on taking it slow, taking my time. That way I can get the chapters exactly how I want them before I post them. Our play went fantastic by the way, thanks for asking. :)**_

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: I'm not gonna tell you anything. You're just gonna have to wait and find out. **_

_**Me (Guest Reviewer): Thanks. I'm glad you think so.**_

_**Anonymous: Thanks. And you're gonna have to wait like everyone else. :)**_

_**Liz Marie: Haha! Thanks. I guess that's what I was going for. In a way. **_

**Well, now that that is done with, on to the story. :)**

* * *

*Stevie's POV*  
I wake up to the sound of my phone beeping on the nightstand next to me. Sometimes I really regret leaving it on at night. Groaning, I roll over onto my side and reach out to grab it. I pull it close and squint as my eyes adjust to the bright light from my phone within the darkness of my bedroom. I glance at the unread message and see that it is from Zander. Smiling to myself I click on the button to open it and read it.

_Hey beautiful. Did you sleep well last night? Even though we spent all day together yesterday, I missed you last night. Also, I can't pick you up today; have to run a couple of errands for my mom this morning. But I'll definitely be picking you up the rest of the year. See you at school. Love you, Z._

Clicking on the respond box, I type him a reply, _Hey there handsome. I slept very well, thanks for asking. Even though I missed you too baby. I completely understand about today. Your mom has to come first :) I'm looking forward to the rest of the year though. Love you too. XoXo._

After hitting send, I roll back over onto my back and stare at the ceiling for a moment. Then, deciding that I should probably get ready for school, I pull the covers off of my bed and sit up on the edge, stretching my arms above my head. Standing up from my bed, I walk to my closet, flipping the light on in the process. Searching through all of my clothes, I find the perfect outfit to wear today. It is definitely going to catch Zander's attention, even though it's already on me all the time.

Taking off my pajama shorts and one of Zander's t-shirts that I stole from him a while back, I throw them into my laundry hamper and then put on my outfit for the day. A short, gathered black skirt that goes to right about the middle of my thighs; an orange, cap sleeve, crew neck, matte silk t-shirt, with a back keyhole button closure; black slashed leggings that fit very snuggly on my legs; a wide breezy straw, tan belt with three buttons down the middle; a pair of black double buckle, low heel cowboy boot style shoes; a tan fedora with a scalloped white crochet band; a pair of black embellished angel wing drop earrings; a silver jigsaw feather ring; and a silver plated 'Princess' necklace that Zander gave me for my birthday after we started dating last year. Yep, this is definitely going to get his attention.

After I'm dressed, I put on my black pleated trench coat, button up the front and do the belt, then leave my closet and walk towards my desk and grab my backpack. Turning off my bedroom light, I leave my room and head upstairs to get some breakfast. My bedroom is in the basement; having four older brothers can be quite a hassle. So, 8th grade year, I convinced my parents to let me transform the basement into my bedroom. It has definitely made my life a whole lot easier.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I see my dog, a beagle named Porkchop standing there to greet me. I can't really explain how I came up with the name Porkchop; I just kind of picked it, and I was 5, so it kind of makes sense. I smile and kneel down, scratching behind her ears, "Hey Porkchop. Good morning girl." She uses her front legs to jump up on me and I give her a quick hug and kiss to her head before standing up.

I head down the hallway and into the kitchen to see two of my older brothers, Sam and Ethan, sitting at the table, Sam in his boxers and Ethan in shorts and a white t-shirt. My mom is standing in the kitchen, doing the dishes. "Can't you ever wear actual clothes?" I say to Sam.

He looks up at me from his bowl of cereal, "But that, baby sister, would require actual effort. Of which I have none."

I roll my eyes, "You're an idiot."

I walk into the kitchen and place a kiss on my mom's cheek, then move to the refrigerator, and grab the box of Lucky Charms off of the top of it. Then I grab a bowl out of the cupboard and move to the table, pouring the cereal in it.

"Will one of you give me a ride to school?" I ask my brothers who both just sit there and ignore me.

"I thought Zander was going to pick you up," my mom says as she turns off the water and looks at me.

"He was going to, but he has to run some errands for his mom I think."

"Oh, okay. Well when you see him today, tell him that I said hello."

"Will do. If one of these knuckleheads will give me a ride to school." I glare at the back of both of their heads.

My mom rolls her eyes, "Sam! Ethan!" Both of their heads shoot up, "One of you give your sister a ride to school. No complaints."

They both groan and mumble something incoherent. Then Sam's eyes go wide, "Not it!"

"Ugh!" Ethan groans, and then narrows his eyes at Sam, "You jerk!"

"Not my fault," Sam smirks, "Now put some actual clothes on and drive Stevie to school."

"Fine," he looks over at me, "give me 5 minutes."

"I'll be in your car." I watch as he puts his dishes into the sink and then heads upstairs to his room. Finishing the last of my cereal, I stand from my seat and put my dishes on the counter for my mom to wash and then place a kiss on her cheek. Then I grab my bag from the table, and head to the door. I bid Porkchop a goodbye and then go out to Ethan's car and get in the passenger seat.

Five minutes later, he emerges from the house, fully clothed, keys and wallet in hand. He approaches the car and gets into the driver's seat, starting the engine. We slowly back out of the driveway and pull out onto the road, heading towards my school.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ethan pulls the car up in front of Brewster High. I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my backpack from the back seat of the car. Opening the door I climb out then shut the door and lean in the window, "If I need a ride I'll text you. Though I probably won't. So see you when I get home."

"Bye," Ethan says back and then pulls away from the curb and back onto the road. Sighing, I turn around and face my school. Junior year, here we go.

As I walk through the front doors, I don't really feel much different. I pretty much feel like I did last year, except I'm a year older. I make my way through the hallways of school, greeting a few different people I recognize. As I approach my locker, I see Zander standing in front of his, a few of his fan girls standing around him, obviously flirting with him. Now I'm not usually one to get jealous over his fans talking to him, because I realize that it's always gonna be like that. But what I can't handle, is when they are practically undressing him with their eyes. I mean, that's my job.

Determined, I unzip my jacket and remove it from my body, hanging it over my backpack, and then set my backpack down on the floor against a set of lockers. I use my hands to fluff up my hair a little bit and fix my hat on my head, then pull some lipstick out of my backpack, applying a nice layer to my lips.

When I am satisfied, I slowly approach his locker, making sure to sway my hips just enough. Standing in directly in front of him, but a few feet away, I put my hands up onto my hips, "Hey there handsome," I say, catching the attention of Zander as well as his fangirls and anyone else lingering in the hallway.

Everyone's mouths all drop open, and Zander gets a large smile on his face. "Hey beautiful," he says, breaking through the crowd of girls to come up to me. He slips his arms through mine, wrapping them around my waist and I move mine up to wrap around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I pull back and then place a long, chaste kiss onto his lips. When we pull back, we both lean our foreheads against each other and then smile.

"I missed you," I say quietly.

"I missed you too," he says and then kisses me on the lips once more. I deepen the kiss, moving my hands up to tangle in his hair, while his grip me tighter around the waist, pulling our bodies flush against each other. I lift my leg and hitch it around his waist, pulling him even closer. One of his hands roams down my backside, over my butt, and then down to my thigh, helping to support my leg. I feel shivers down my spine at his touch and I tug on his lip with my teeth, eliciting a throaty groan from him. Zander moves his other hand down, grabbing my other thigh, lifting it up around his waist and then pushes me back up against the wall. I lock my feet together behind his waist and tilt my head back as he starts kissing down my neck, allowing him better access.

A moment later, someone clears their throat, causing the two of us to break apart. We stay in the same position, except we stop kissing. We both turn our heads to see Mr. March standing there, "Wassup with all the PDA yo? If you're gonna do that, don't do it where everyone can see."

"Sorry Mr. March," we say in unison. He just shakes his head and mumbles something about 'crazy teenage hormones' as he continues to walk off down the hallway.

Zander and I look back at each other and then I unhook my legs, hopping down to stand on my feet again.

Zander groans, "Seriously?"

"Sorry baby," I say, patting his cheek gently, "But the mood was ruined. Plus, you don't really want us to go any further when the whole school can watch do ya?"

He sighs, "I guess so. But neither of us have a first period, and the others do, so the band room will be empty and that couch is pretty comfortable…" he trails off and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Hmmm… the band room. You know, I think the door has a lock on it, and I'm pretty sure that it's sound proof too," I pause and give him a look, whispering, "Think we have enough time before the next class starts?" he nods his head vigorously, "Then let's go." I grab his hand in mine, picking up my backpack that I had set on the floor and then drag him off to the band room. Time for a little bit more fun before we actually have to learn anything.

* * *

**So? What did you all think? I really hope that you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts in a review! They'd be much appreciated!**

**Link for Stevie's outfit is in my profile. **

**I wanna thank two of my good friends for the name of the dog. Thanks Becka and Lucia! You guys rock! :)**

**Also, I'm starting a special project for Max's b-day, so if you wanna know more details about it, please don't hesitate to PM me. I want as many monkey's involved as possible. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Took me a while to get it just right. **

**Review Replies:**

Liz Marie: Oh you know it! Hahah! Glad you loved the chapter!

ZevieObsessed: Yes, yes they are rabbits. Yep, my friend picked out the name when I asked her what a good name for a dog would be. :) Thanks!

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: Thanks, I learned from the best. I'm glad you were laughing, thought I'd throw in a little Mr. March humor. :) Glad you loved it!

MegaDiary123: Thanks!

**Story time!**

* * *

*Zander's POV*  
"I think that was the best yet." I say to Stevie as the two of us lie on the band room couch, cuddled up together with one of the blankets off the back of the couch wrapped around us.

"I know what you mean," Stevie replies, her hand tracing over the grooves of my abs, "I think that knowing that there are a couple hundred people in the same building as us made it that much more exciting."

"Oh definitely."

**"And you were right, about earlier, I had no idea." I say to her.

"You liked it?"

"Yeah."

"Even the part where I..?"

"Especially that part," I say back, running my hand up and down her thigh. "I loved that."

"Good. Me too."** Stevie says, "But you know, we should probably get dressed now."

"I guess so. Or we could skip second period and go another round."

She shifts slightly so that she is now leaning over me, "As much as I love that idea, and believe me, I really do; we better get to class. It's the first day of school."

"Fine. But are we still on for our date tonight?"

"How could I refuse after what you did earlier?"

"So you actually liked that?" I ask her.

She leans forward and whispers in my ear, "More than life itself." Then she leans away from me and grabs her clothes, beginning to put them on. I sit up on the couch, and lean down beside her, grabbing my clothes as well. I linger for a moment and place a small kiss on the back of her knee cap.

I hear her moan and then she collects herself, "Knock it off Zander. And get dressed quickly. I'm pretty sure the bell already rang."

I place one more kiss on the back of her kneecap and then sit up straight, pulling my t-shirt on over my head. Stevie stands up and pulls her tights up underneath of her skirt, and then I do the same with my jeans and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close.

"You sure we can't just stay here?"

She rolls her eyes, "Seriously Zander? I'm not a machine. No matter how much I like my job, I can't just keep going all day. I have other things to do too. Such as going to class."

I drop my arms from around her, "Fine. Let's go."

"Thank you." She smiles.

I lean down and pick up my backpack, along with Stevie's bag and then hand it to her. I grab her hand in mine and then we turn towards the door and exit the band room.

* * *

When we finally reach our classroom door we walk inside to see the class already in session. Since it's the first day, they are just going over the syllabus, so we didn't really miss much. Stevie and I cautiously walk into the classroom, trying to make it to the back of the room to sit down without disturbing the class too much.

"Zander, Stevie. So nice of you both to join us." We both stop dead in our tracks and turn to face the teacher.

"We, uh, um, you see, we, we fell asleep," Stevie stutters out.

"More like you getting in each others pants," someone snickers from their desk off to the side.

"You're just saying that because you know you can never get any," Stevie snaps at the kid, earning chuckles and laughs from many of the other kids in the room.

"Okay, okay," the teacher says, "enough of that. Have a seat you two, and please try not to be late to class again."

"You got it," I say back and then pull Stevie to the back of the classroom, sitting down in two seats right next to each other.

"Did you two seriously fall asleep?" We both look up to see Kacey sitting next to Stevie, eyeing the both of us, "Cause the way your clothes and hair look, and how swollen your lips are, would suggest otherwise." She says, wiggling her eyebrows.

We both roll our eyes, "Stay out of it Kace," Stevie says, "We had a free period."

"And Stevie looks really good today in that outfit," I cut in.

Stevie turns to look at me and smiles, winking at me, "Only for you, baby."

I smile and lean over, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before sitting back in my chair, turning my attention back to the teacher.

The class seems to drone on forever and it's hard for me to concentrate. And Stevie isn't really helping the situation either. She somehow managed to scoot our desks closer together during class without anyone noticing. It also doesn't help that she is just casually using her foot to trace my leg up and down through my pants. I shudder at the feeling as she slowly keeps moving her foot higher and higher. My breath hitches in my throat as she is only inches away from my uh… manhood.

All of a sudden, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. I jump up from my chair, grab my bag and bolt from the classroom. I lean up against the wall right outside the door and take a few deep breaths to calm myself. I turn my head just in time to see Stevie exit the classroom. Before she can protest, I grab her hand and drag her to a nearby alcove.

"What was that back in class?" I ask her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she replies, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No, don't bat your eyelashes at me. Especially when you're wearing that."

Stevie sighs, "Fine. I got bored. You know that I never really liked math class. Even if we were just going over the syllabus."

"Yes well, you were approaching some very dangerous territory."

"I know," she takes a step forward and places her hands on my chest, sliding them upwards. "That was kind of the point."

My eyes widen, "You were actually trying to do that to me in the middle of class?"

"Yep. Like I said, I got bored."

"Well, get bored later. When we aren't in class or anything. Now let's get to third before we get scolded again for being late."

Stevie sighs, "Okay. Fine. Let's go." She grabs my hand in hers and then drags me off to our next class. Life with Stevie never fails to be exciting.

* * *

**So? Did you all enjoy? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review below! I'd love to hear what you think. :)**

**Also, first one to tell me where that bit from the first ** to the last ** came from, will get a shoutout next chapter. (I already know, obviously). And no cheating. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi loves! I'm back again! Sorry it has been a while. But here's a new one! This is where it starts getting interesting. Enjoy!**

**Review replies:**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: I get ya. It took me a little bit to actually get used to what I was having them do. Haha! :)**

**Liz Marie: Haha! I guess it is tainted. (but no one has to know) ;) That would have been very funny, but they were in class. :)**

**Lulunatic14: I'm still trying to get used to it. And I'm the one who wrote it! Haha! Glad you like it! Here's the next one! :)**

**Story time!**

* * *

*2 weeks later, Stevie's POV*  
My alarm goes off on the nightstand next to my bed and I reach out to shut it off, groaning from the amount of light hitting my still closed eyelids. I lift my head up off of my pillow, and I can feel my stomach begin to rumble. Thinking I'm just hungry, I slowly move the covers off of my body and swing my legs around to the side of my bed. Standing up from my bed, I have to take a moment to allow my head to stop spinning. And then what I thought was only hunger, begins to rise up my throat. Covering my mouth with my hand, I run out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom, throwing open the door, not even caring that the shower is running. I run over to the toilet and fall in front of it, leaning over the edge of it, and release all of last night's dinner into it.

"Stevie?" I hear the water shut off and I turn my head slightly to see my brother Sam standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets rolling down his body. He looks at me with concern in his eyes and as I turn my head back to the toilet, he makes his way towards the bathroom door and into the hallway. I hear him yell something, and then a few minutes later, my mom walks in the bathroom door, Sam behind her still.

"Stevie? Honey what's wrong?" she kneels down next to me and begins to rub my back.

"I don't know," I get out hoarsely, "I think I just came down with something."

"You should probably stay home from school then today."

I nod my head slowly, "Call Zander and let him know not to pick me up today."

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll be right back."

I nod my head and once she leaves, I turn back and wretch into the toilet again.

* * *

*Zander's POV*  
Tossing my dishes into the sink I pass by the kitchen table, grabbing my backpack off the back of my chair. As I walk past my mom, I place a kiss to her cheek and then a kiss to the top of Mel's head, and begin to make my way towards the front door.

"Zander! Phone for you!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen. I drop my bag on the floor by the door and make my way back into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I ask, taking the phone from my mom. She doesn't say anything but just hands the phone over to me. I hold it up to my ear and speak, "Hello?"

"Hi Zander, this is Cindy. Stevie's mom."

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm just calling you to let you know that you don't have to come by and pick Stevie up for school today. She's not feeling too well so she's just gonna stay home."

"Okay. What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I ask.

"She just got a little sick over the toilet this morning. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow."

I sigh, "Alright. But you'll call if she gets better or worse, right?"

"Absolutely, hopefully the former."

"Yeah, hopefully. Well I'm gonna go to school now. Tell Stevie I love her and that I hope she feels better."

"Will do Zander. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

With a sigh, I hang up the phone and hand it back to my mom.

"What was that all about?" she asks as she puts the phone back on its dock by the microwave.

"Stevie got sick this morning."

"Oh, poor thing." She says with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stop by and see her after school if she's feeling better."

"Okay."

"Did I hear that Stevie's sick?" My mom and I turn our heads to see Mel standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her cereal bowl in her hands.

"Yeah," I say to her, "she got sick this morning."

"Aw man. I was hoping that she'd come over today after school. I need to talk to her." Considering the fact that I'm Mel's only sibling, meaning that she doesn't have any sisters, she took an instant liking to Stevie from the very first moment that she came over when we were still just friends. But then once we actually started dating, Mel got even more excited, because she really likes Stevie. And that's saying a lot, because Mel has never really liked any of my other girlfriends in the past. She would always scare them off. And even though she already liked Stevie, she put her through the exact same stuff, to see if she could deal, and Stevie just fired right back. That made Mel like her even more.

"Well if she's feeling up to it, maybe I'll pick you up from school and we can go over and see her, sound good?"

Her face lights up, "Okay," she walks past my mom and I and puts her dishes in the sink, then walks past us again and stops at me, giving me a hug, "Thanks bro."

"No problem sis," I hug her back. She lets go of me and then turns around, heading upstairs to bedroom, to finish getting ready for school.

"Okay, well I'm off school now. Love ya. I'll see you later today." I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and then head back to the door, grab my backpack off the floor and go out to my car. Today is going to be one majorly boring day.

* * *

*After school*

As the final bell rings, I pack up my school things and stand from my desk. My phone goes off in my pocket and I pull it out, looking at the new text message on my screen, MY GIRL'S MOMMA. I open the text and read it; _Stevie's feeling a bit better now, if you want to come over. I'm sure she would appreciate it._

I click in the text box to reply and begin typing, _Okay. Thanks. I'll probably be there around 4:00. Gonna pick up Mel on my way._

I finish putting my things into my backpack when my phone goes off again. _Alright. See you when you get here. I'm sure Stevie is going to love to see the both of you._

_Okay. See you soon. _Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I pick up my backpack, throwing it onto my shoulder and make my way to the classroom door.

"Hey man," Nelson says when he sees me, "you coming to the mall with us? We're meeting Molly and Grace there." Ever since that Christmas when we all got trapped in the mall, Molly has been nicer to us. She's not like, completely nice, but she's really making an effort. I don't know what happened at the mall, but I'm glad it happened.

"No, sorry guys. That was Stevie's mom. She said that Stevie's feeling a bit better, so I'm gonna pick up Mel and we're gonna go and see her."

"Okay," Kacey says, "tell her that we all said hi."

"Will do. So, you guys have fun at the mall, and I'm gonna head out to pick up a few things before I go to Stevie's house. See you guys later."

I wave to my friends and then head through the hallway towards the student parking lot. Getting in my car, I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot, heading to the store to pick up a few things. Still got some time before Mel gets out.

* * *

*Mel's POV*

"Hey Mel," I reach the front of the school and turn around when I hear my best friend Joy calling my name.

"Hi Joy. What's up?"

"Did you ask your mom if you could come over today?"

"Oh shoot. I totally forgot. And I accidentally left my phone at home today. Maybe I can use your phone and I can call her real quick. She probably hasn't even left the house yet." I laugh slightly and look at Joy expectantly.

"Yeah here," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone, handing it to me.

"Thanks," I say, taking the phone from her and dialing my mom's number. I hold the phone up to my ear and wait as it rings.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" I look to where Joy is pointing and see my brother leaning up against the hood of his car, sunglasses covering his eyes. I pull the phone away from my ear and hang up, handing it back to Joy.

"Zander!" I exclaim as he smiles and makes his way towards me, pulling his sunglasses off.

"What's up baby sister?" he says, pulling me into a hug.

"Not much big brother. What are you doing here?" I pull away from the hug and look up at him.

"Well, Stevie's mom texted me and said that Stevie's feeling better. So I thought that we could go and surprise her. What do you say?"

I grow a huge smile on my face, "Can we?"

"That's why I just suggested it. And why I'm here to get you."

"Awesome! Just give me a minute." Turning around, I go back to Joy's side, "Hey, so I'm going with my brother to see his girlfriend. She got sick but now she's feeling better so we're gonna go see her. But I'll ask if I can come over maybe tomorrow. Sound good?"

She nods her head, "Yeah. Sounds good. Just text me and let me know."

"Will do. See ya!" We hug each other and then I go back to Zander while Joy waits for her mom. "Okay Zan, ready to go."

"Alright. Let's get going." We start to walk towards his car when he turns around and flashes Joy a smile, "thanks for letting me steal her Joy."

"No problem Zander," she says, with a small wave. I can see her get a small blush on her cheeks and I just roll my eyes. Why do my friends always fall for my brother? It's kinda creepy.

We turn back to the car and climb inside, slowly pulling out of the parking lot. "Oh, I stopped by the store and the house before I came here to get a few things for Stevie. Hopefully they cheer her up. They're in the bag on the floor by your feet."

"Awesome. I'm so excited. I haven't seen Stevie in a while."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be excited to see you too. You're like the sister she never had."

"Same here," I answer back with a smile. Then I reach forward and turn on the radio. When I realize what song is playing, I turn and face Zander and then we both start singing, jamming out to music the rest of the way to Stevie's house.

* * *

**So? You like? I hope so! Let me know your thoughts in a review! Thanks! **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi loves! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. My summer has been really packed. But I have a little bit of time, so I thought I'd update this one for you. **

**Review replies: **

MegaDiary123: Thanks! :)

Liz Marie: I'm not telling you anything. I love Mel too. :)

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: I know you can't. I'm looking forward to it too! Haha! I'm glad you like it.

Blissfulraven: I am not saying a word. You're just gonna have to read and find out what happens. Updated! New chapter! :)

DaryCandy: Thank you! I like the sibling love too. :)

**Now, on with the story. **

*Stevie's POV*

I continuously flip through the different tv channels, stopping on each station only long enough to assess what is on, and then change it if I don't like it. Sighing because there is absolutely nothing good on right now, I turn the tv off and toss the remote to the floor next to my bed, burying myself deeper in my covers. I'm just sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling, when there is a knock on my bedroom door, "Come in," I say. The door opens and when I see who it is, a smile grows on my face, "Zander!"

"Hey baby," he says, walking forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Your mom said you were feeling better, so I thought we'd stop by."

"We?" I ask him curiously.

"Yep. He brought me with him." I look past Zander to see Mel walking into the room, coming up to my bed. She walks around it and jumps up on the side and gives me a big hug. I hug her back.

"I'm so glad to see you guys," I say, leaning my head on Zander's chest after he shifts so that he is sitting next to me, up against my headboard. "I don't think I could take much more of sitting in my room doing nothing."

"Well, lucky for you," Zander says, "I am the best boyfriend in the whole world of California and thought of what to do in this exact situation."

"Oh you did, did you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes I did," he reaches down to the floor and picks up a plastic bag from the store, setting it on the bed. He reaches his hand inside and tells me what he brought, pulling out each item as he goes, "Some saltine crackers, because it's probably hard to hold anything down still, a bottle of this juice stuff, that's supposed give you back the stuff that you lose every time you throw-up, some of my mom's homemade chicken noodle soup for when you are feeling better, I got you your favorite candy, so that you can eat it later when we watch a movie from one of the few choices that I rented, because I know that you wanted to watch all of them."

I just look down at everything lying on my bed in front of me, "Wow. You really are the best boyfriend ever," I look up at him with a smile, "Come here," I grab the collar of his shirt in my fist and pull him forward, capturing his lips with mine, kissing him deeply. He kisses back, placing his free hand on my waist.

A throat clears, breaking us apart. We both turn our heads to see Mel sitting on my bed, staring us down, "Look. I know you guys have missed each other and want to go at it right now like bunnies, because that's all you ever do, but I did not come here to see you guys make-out all night. So can we please do something else? Like right now. Otherwise, I came here for nothing." She dramatically flops backwards onto my bed. Zander and I give a small chuckle at her antics.

"The child is right," Zander declares, "we must do something else. Let's watch a movie. Yes?"

"I don't care what we do. As long as it doesn't involve you guys making-out." Mel replies.

"Then a movie it is," I reply, "and maybe you guys can stay for dinner too. I mean, it is a Friday. No school tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zander says back, "What about you Mel? Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Think mom will go for it?"

"I'm sure both our moms will," Zander says, "So, which movie first?"

*Later that evening*

"Thanks for coming over Z," I whisper to him as we lay on the couch in the den, the credits to the movie we just watched playing on the screen in front of us. _Safehaven_, with Josh Duhamel and Julianne Hough. It's a really good one.

He pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head, "Anything for my favorite girlfriend."

"I'm your _only _girlfriend genius."

"That you know of," he says slowly. I respond by smacking his arm. He laughs and rubs his arm for a moment, not like I even hit him that hard.

We're both silent for a moment, just enjoying our time together. I glance down at Mel for a minute and smile to myself. She's lying down on the couch; her head is resting in Zander's lap, as he gently and softly runs his fingers through her hair.

"She really looks up to you, you know?" I look up at Zander to see him looking right back at me.

"What?"

"Mel. She really looks up to you."

"Oh," I say, now understanding what he was talking about.

"She told me this morning before I left that she was sad you weren't coming over today. Cause she had wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not sure what it was about though."

"Oh, yeah she talked to me. You were in the shower, taking forever I might add, and she wanted to ask me for some advice about something."

"What was it about?"

"Uh uh," I say shaking my head, "Nope. I am not telling you. She made me promise to keep this to myself for now. She trusts me. She'll probably tell you what's going on when she's good and ready to."

"Yeah right," he scoffs, "she told you before me. And you're not even related to her." He looks away.

I reach my hand up and grab his chin, making him turn to face me, "Hey, you know what? She may have told me first, but _you_ are her brother. Her only brother, might I add. She looks up to you too, a lot. Probably way more than looks up to me. So don't be too hard on yourself okay; she could never keep anything from you, even if she wanted to. You two have the strongest sibling bond that I have ever seen. So just be patient. And don't bug her about it. When the time is right, she'll know."

He looks at me and then smiles, "You always know just what to say."

"Guess it's just one of my many talents," I smile back.

He leans forward and places a kiss to my lips, bringing his hand up to my face. "I love you," he mumbles against my lips.

"I love you too," I say back. When we pull away, he sits back comfortably, and I lay my head against his chest, getting comfortable myself. My eyes start to droop closed as I begin to go into a nice, deep sleep. And as I fall asleep, I can't help but think, I have an amazing life, and nothing is gonna change that.

**So? Did you like it? I'm not sure how I feel about this one. It was okay in my opinion. Hopefully the next ones will be much better. **

**Let me know your thoughts, and/or any suggestions you may have. If I can, I may be able to work them into the story. If they fit with the story line that is. Thanks again! **

**Until next time,**

**Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
